Mission sous couverture
by nardy
Summary: Pour une certaine mission, Tony doit se dévouer et aller bosser sous couverture. Dans un club Gothique Chic. Gay.


Disclaimer – La série tv « NCIS Enquêtes Spéciales » appartient à Donald P. Bellisario et les autres producteurs et auteurs, de même que les personnages et autres, etc. Il n'y a aucune intention de contrefaçon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Pairing Jethro/Tony

Rating PG 13

_Ceci était une commande pour Melindra, pour son zine de la Japan il y a deux ans. _

_J'espère que vous aimerez.  
_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Mission sous couverture**_

_**LABO D'ABBY / NCIS**_

- T'es certaine que c'est une bonne idée Abby ?

La voix de Tony était loin de son registre habituel, un peu inquiète, pas très confiante, rien à voir avec l'Italien aux Mille conquêtes.

- Fais-moi confiance...

Abby de son côté était franchement amusée. Excitée aussi, il faut dire.

Le reste de l'équipe, à savoir McGee et Ziva, était silencieux et songeur. La jeune femme était à demi assise sur une des tables du labo et suivait l'opération avec un froncement de sourcils, et pour une fois, n'émettait aucun des commentaires qui eussent dû fuser.

Mc Gee, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, était le plus perplexe. Il comprenait le but, la manière, mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre que Tony ait accepté.

- Z'avez rien d'autre à faire vous deux ? gronda Tony énervé de sentir ces deux regards sur lui.

- Non.

- Non.

Leur réponse aussi brève que synchrone le fit grimacer et il soupira. Il regarda Abby dans les yeux et ferma les siens après avoir récolté un sourire de pitié.

_"_ _Pourquoi j'ai dit oui à un truc pareil ? POURQUOI _? _" se demanda DiNozzo._

_"_ _Pour la même raison qui te fait dire Oui à n'importe laquelle de ses demandes. Parce que tu es désespérément amoureux, répondit avec obligeance l'autre partie de son cerveau, celle qui visait le titre de "_ _rationnelle_ _". Encore que dans l'esprit de Tony, la rationalité avait déserté le bâtiment depuis un bail en ce qui concernait Gibbs._

_"_ _Et désespérément ne couvre pas la moitié du problème", rajouta la première partie._

_"_ _LA FERME..." gronda Tony à son cerveau._

Il ne rouvrit les yeux que quand Abby lui caressa l'épaule en lui glissant quelques mots de réconfort.

- Tu peux y aller Tony, tu es prêt.

Avec un grognement, l'agent se leva. Il croisa ses doigts et tendit ses bras au dessus de sa tête, faisant légèrement craquer ses os, après être resté immobile pendant presque une heure, il en avait sérieusement besoin.

Le regard un peu voilé de Ziva lui fit plaisir, même si la belle Israélienne n'avait pas la moindre chance avec lui, il était toujours content de déclencher les réactions. Même McGee le regardait d'un drôle d'air.

- Arrête le Bleu, tu me fous les jetons... marmonna Tony en enfilant la veste noire.

Il laissa Abby terminer d'ajuster le col, le relevant un peu.

- T'as pas ton arme ? demanda McGee, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Avec un reniflement moqueur Tony secoua la tête.

-Et je le cache où le Bleu ?

-Humm. (Tim hocha la tête après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion.) Nulle part, t'as raison.

-Micro ?

-En place.

Ziva leva un sourcil, et plissa les yeux, examinant Tony attentivement, pas le moindre indice de l'endroit où se trouvait le micro et pourtant, la tenue de Tony ne laissait pas grande chose à l'imagination.

-Là, dit-elle en pointant l'épaule de l'Italien.

-Noooooonnnnnnnnnnnn! s'écria Abby en sautillant sur place en battant des mains... Oh Tony, même Ziva n'a pas trouvé, c'est génial, personne ne va trouver, t'as rien à craindre.

- Je ne m'inquiétais pas, marmonna DiNozzo en secouant la tête. Et non, Ziva je te montrerais pas où il est ce foutu micro.

-...

McGee avala nerveusement sa salive, toute sorte d'endroits peu visibles par une collègue lui venant à l'esprit brusquement et un peu de rouge monta à ses joues. Après tout, il était écrivain et côté imagination il s'en tirait honorablement.

-Pas là non plus McGee, dit Tony en riant. Pervers !

Le visage du Bleu vira au rouge intense et il se détourna en toussotant.

-Ok, c'est le moment d'y aller, annonça Ziva en se redressant et en précédant les garçons vers l'ascenseur.

- Le boss n'est pas là ? demanda Tony, un peu déçu que l'objet de ses pensées ne soit pas dans les parages pour admirer sa tenue.

-Il s'occupe de la camionnette de la planque. On le retrouve là-bas, répondit Ziva sans réaliser que Tony était encore plus déçu.

Si Gibbs était déjà au club, pour régler l'équipement, il ne verrait pas Tony dans toute sa splendeur, comme il était hors de question qu'il grille sa couverture en entrant dans la camionnette... Tant pis.

_**

* * *

BULLPEN PENDANT LE MÊME TEMPS**_

Gibbs, contrairement à ce que pensait Tony, était très au courant de la séance de transformation de son agent, il en avait suivi les moindres détails.

La webcam d'Abby était connectée et Jehtro n'avait eu qu'à l'afficher sur son moniteur pour profiter du tout.

Il en avait même vu un peu plus que le reste de l'équipe puisque Tony s'était changé dans le labo, passant les vêtements nécessaires à sa couverture, sans la moindre gêne quant au fait de se trouver nu, exposé au regard, au combien intéressé, de son chef.

Gibbs avait eu un mal fou à rester sous contrôle et remercié sa main, la droite, qu'il avait mordue jusqu'au sang afin de ne pas émettre le moindre grondement de frustration, en admirant la vue.

Pas perturbé le moins du monde lui non plus de contempler Tony alors que celui-ci se croyait seul.

Quand il avait enfilé le pantalon et pris soin de le fermer soigneusement afin de ne pas coincer de partie sensible, Gibbs avait fermé les yeux, et proposé in petto, de lui donner un coup de main s'il était si inquiet pour ses bijoux de famille.

Puis Tony avait disparu un petit moment et quand il était revenu, il n'y avait plus de peau à découvert. Il s'était installé dans le fauteuil d'Abby et avait fermé les yeux, laissant son amie exercer sa magie.

Gibbs avait une vue parfaite sur les deux autres agents qui ne quittaient pas Tony du regard et ne pût s'empêcher de se trouver pathétique.

Il avait envie de les empêcher de mater Tony comme ça et de les virer de là. Mais à moins de se vendre lui aussi, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il intervienne.

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau une seconde, et en se redressant croisa le regard de Jenny debout en haut de l'escalier. Il sentit ses joues rougir légèrement et se leva en grognant un salut fort peu aimable à sa directrice. Et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, après tout il devait _quand même_ se rendre à l'équipement pour effectuer les réglages du micro que porterait Tony.

Le directeur Sheppard attendit que Gibbs soit effectivement parti pour descendre dans le carré de son équipe favorite elle contourna le bureau de Jethro et bougea la souris, la Webcam était encore affichée sur l'écran.

Elle eut un petit rire et referma soigneusement l'application en secouant la tête.

-Jethro… Jethro… Toujours aussi bon goût je vois…

_**

* * *

Les Marches de L'Enfer / Intérieur 1**_

Tony approcha de la file d'attente qui serpentait à l'extérieur du club et doublant tout le monde vint se planter devant le videur. L'homme le dévisagea et laissa son regard descendre le long du corps du jeune Italien, il hocha la tête et défit la chaîne, laissant passer Tony devant une bonne centaine de personnes.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le Club, la musique qui pulsait vint l'envelopper, résonnant dans son estomac, dans tous ses os, vibrant dans son corps comme une entité étrange.

Il se dirigea vers le bar lentement, bien que l'endroit soit bondé, il n'eut pas de vrai besoin de fendre la foule, les corps dégageaient le passage dès que les yeux se posaient sur son visage. Les têtes se tournaient et on le suivit du regard.

La barmaid le déshabilla du regard elle aussi avant de lui servir une bière sans lui demander son avis.

-Pour la maison, beauté. Je m'appelle Tara...

-Merci Tara... Le sourire de Tony apprit à Tara ce qu'elle soupçonnait de toute façon.

-Et tu n'es pas là pour une fille, dit-elle avec un soupir désolé.

-Nope.

Tony se détourna et s'installa sur un des hauts tabourets, un bras négligemment posé sur le comptoir.

Il surveillait la foule, cherchant son contact dans la marée des corps mouvants. Le micro était sensible, il ne s'inquiétait pas, on l'écoutait attentivement de l'autre côté de la route.

Il n'avait pas de retour et se sentait un peu seul malgré tout.

Une silhouette attira son regard, une tête blonde, cheveux hérissés, l'homme était grand, sa taille ou à peu près. Un visage magnifique, des yeux verts pailletés d'or, un regard perçant.

Quand il vint se pencher au-dessus du comptoir pour commander, Tony sentit son parfum. Un truc épicé et musqué. A faire tourner les têtes. Même si dans l'esprit de Tony il y manquait la faible note de bois qu'il associait à...

_"Concentre-toi DiNozzo et arrête de penser à Gibbs, il est pas là, alors lâche-toi, ce mec-là est tout à fait partant si tu te trompes pas, et puis c'est pour le boulot..." pensa l'Italien en souriant au beau blond._

Tara fit passer une bière et leva les yeux au ciel, sentant précisément que ces deux-là allaient faire des étincelles.

-James.

-Tony.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête en même temps, un petit sourire entendu de part et d'autre. James se pencha vers Tony, le flirt évident dans son langage corporel.

-Merci d'être venu. La voix était plus que tendue, rien à voir avec le sourire de l'homme.

C'est pour ce soir, ajouta James en se rapprochant un peu plus de Tony.

-Okay.

Pour n'importe quel observateur, ces deux-là étaient en train de faire connaissance. Rapide et probablement approfondie, mais le Club était là pour ça.

James fit ce qui était attendu de lui, se collant et attirant Tony à lui, une petite demi-heure plus tard, ils dansaient tous les deux sur la piste, attirant de nouveau tous les regards.

Très très proches l'un de l'autre.

Plus proche et ça touchait la fusion en fait. Mais la position était plus que pratique pour discuter tranquillement, personne n'aurait pu imaginer que les deux gars qui flirtaient sans vergogne sur la piste étaient en train de parler de trafic de drogue et d'armes.

James tenta sa chance entre deux danses et agrippa le visage de Tony dans sa main, caressant ses lèvres du bout de son pouce. DiNozzo se laissa faire, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'homme et lui laissa terminer son geste, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, initier un baiser.

La sensation le prit par surprise. C'était intense et étrange. Si loin de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusqu'à présent. Pas la moindre courbe féminine contre son corps, pas la moindre douceur dans ce baiser. La tête lui tourna un bref instant.

_"Ce serait comme ça d'embrasser Gibbs. D'avoir son corps contre le mien._

Un vertige se logea dans le creux de son estomac pendant que James continuait de l'embrasser, sa langue explorant sa bouche.

_**

* * *

Le Van de Surveillance du NCIS**_

McGee et Ziva enregistraient patiemment le tout dans le camion, mais quand il devint évident que les bruits qui leur parvenaient étaient dus à une action plus intime qu'une simple conversation sous couverture, ils tournèrent la tête avec un bel ensemble vers leur patron dont le visage s'était figé.

Gibbs serra les dents pour ne pas gronder de rage et dut se faire violence pour ne pas sauter à bas de la camionnette, entrer dans le club et casser la gueule de ce James.

Ziva baissa les yeux, après avoir croisé le regard glacial de Gibbs, un drôle de sentiment la frappa brusquement, la sensation que Gibbs et Tony partageaient le même point de vue sur certaines choses.

McGee, quant à lui, avait les yeux exorbités en essayant de retrouver le contrôle de ses neurones. Il remercia une fois de plus son imagination hyperactive, sans connaître James, l'imaginer en train de rouler le patin de sa vie à Tony le perturbait un peu. Rien à voir avec le cas Voos, là, Tony n'avait pas su qu'il était avec un mec, et il avait eu des excuses.

Par contre cette fois-ci, aucune équivoque.

-McGee, vous avez l'air de poisson rouge, Tony savait qu'il allait dans un club gay… gronda Gibbs en détournant son regard. Il y avait de bonnes chances qu'il soit obligé de passer à l'action afin de rester discret. Ne laissez pas votre imagination s'emballer. Il n'est probablement pas plus content que vous de la situation.

Le grondement de satisfaction qui leur parvint à ce moment-là, suffisamment indistinct pour qu'on ne puisse être certain à coup sûr qu'il s'agisse de Tony, interrompit leur conversation et Gibbs se renfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

La mâchoire serrée. Un air peu engageant sur le visage.

Ziva jeta un regard à McGee. Et avec un sourire moqueur, lui glissa à mi-voix :

-T'as jamais essayé McGee ?

Le jeune agent s'étrangla en avalant sa salive, il devint d'un beau rouge cerise et secoua la tête vivement.

-Ziva ! parvint-il à marmonner. Jamais ! Ca va...

Il s'interrompit en regardant fixement l'officier du Mossad.

-Que...Quoi... Tu tu tu...

-McGee ! gronda Gibbs une fois de plus. Mais vous foutez quoi chez nous pour tomber des nues à chaque fois ? Et toi Ziva, pas la peine d'essayer de lui faire avoir une attaque. Ou des idées encore plus tordues que celles qu'il a déjà.

-Co..co..comment... bégaya Tim en lançant des regards affolés à ses deux collègues. Me dites pas que vous aussi Boss?

Le regard assassin de Jethro aurait dû le faire taire, mais il y a des cas parfois, où bien qu'on sache que c'est le truc à éviter, la bouche continue à véhiculer les pensées du cerveau sans le moindre filtre.

-Non. Non bien sur... Je dis des conneries... Pas vous boss...Je sais bien que vous... pas vous... Hein ? Patron ?

-La ferme McGee, lança Ziva en filant une claque sur le crâne de son collègue.

Gibbs lui envoya un regard reconnaissant et se renfonça dans son siège de nouveau. Il repositionna l'oreillette et se remit à écouter Tony avec attention.

_"C'est ça McGee, et pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus à Tony ? Hein ? Si ce n'est pas parce que je suis déjà passé à l'acte avec des mecs. Crétin. D'un autre côté, personne n'est censé être au courant de ce petit détail. Sauf Jenny._

_Avec un grognement Jethro ferma les yeux, revoyant le regard de sa directrice sur lui quand il s'était échappé du bureau. Elle savait depuis un bail. Et était morte de rire._

_**

* * *

Les Marches de L'Enfer / intérieur 2**_

Les heures passèrent lentement, James et Tony flirtaient sans la moindre retenue, si les conversations stupides entrecoupées de silences encore plus explicites, qui parvenaient au camion étaient une indication quelconque.

Vers deux heures du matin, Tony prit enfin la parole. S'adressant à ses collègues en direct. James avait eu un coup de fil et il attendait la confirmation du lieu où devait avoir lieu la livraison d'armes. Et quand James eut reçu un texto avec le lieu du rendez-vous, l'équipe s'envola en quelques secondes.

Tony et James retournèrent s'asseoir au bar, même sans retour, l'italien savait que tout était dit et que maintenant ce qui se passait à l'extérieur se ferait sans lui.

Il se relaxa enfin pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, et accepta la bière que lui offrit James avec reconnaissance.

Le blond avait encore visiblement envie de profiter de la présence de Tony à ses côtés et se disait que la nuit pourrait se terminer avec un safari en chambre assez bienvenu.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Le distrayant de sa grande scène de séduction.

-Vous désirez ?

-Dégage, gronda l'homme aux cheveux gris.

James fronça les sourcils, il lança un regard à Tony et vit que le jeune homme avait un peu pâli.

-Tony ? Ça va ? demanda-t-il

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, il posa sa bière sur le bar d'une main moins ferme qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Ca va aller James. Tu devrais t'en aller, dit Tony à mi-voix. Y'a pas de problème.

D'un mouvement de tête, James salua les deux hommes et se fondit dans la foule.

Gibbs laissa son regard descendre sur le corps de son agent. Notant soigneusement tous les détails.

De près c'était encore plus intéressant.

Le gel noir qui hérissait la chevelure de Tony, l'épais trait d'eye-liner qui soulignait le regard noisette, le faisant paraître plus vert que d'habitude, l'ombre argentée sur les paupières.

Le noir à lèvres n'était plus qu'un souvenir, mangé par James entre deux bières.

Le t-shirt noir en lycra, moulant jusqu'à la pointe des seins du jeune homme, le pantalon en cuir si fin qu'on se rendait compte que son propriétaire ne portait pas de sous-vêtements, fait dont Gibbs était parfaitement au courant, merci bien, les boots noires.

Et la veste. Noire.

Cintrée, faussement militaire, arrivant juste au ras des fesses de Tony.

Le Gothique chic, parfait pour le club. "Les marches de l'Enfer", ça annonçait un peu la couleur.

Et à sa décharge, Tony devait admettre qu'Abby avait eu raison, le déguisement avait été parfait. Il avait attiré son lot de regards et s'était senti plus lui-même qu'en temps normal. Le maquillage, les fringues, la mission.

Il s'était régalé.

Oubliant pour quelques heures son obsession.

Qui venait d'apparaître.

Et avait l'air furieux.

-Tony ? gronda Jethro en se rapprochant encore.

Le regard bleu le clouait sur place.

-Patron ? parvint à murmurer le jeune homme.

-T'as terminé ici ?

Avec un hochement de tête, Tony se leva de son siège, se retrouvant pratiquement nez à nez avec Gibbs qui n'avait pas bougé. Tony pouvait presque sentir la chaleur du corps de l'ex-marine contre le sien.

-Je te dégage, viens.

Gibbs sortit sa plaque et la brandit à la ronde, tout en tenant Tony par un bras, quand il eut suffisamment attiré l'attention, il plaqua le jeune homme face contre le comptoir de pierre et lui tordit le bras, l'amenant dans son dos, très ostensiblement il lui passa les menottes et le redressa brusquement avant de le pousser vers la sortie, fendant la foule qui ne leur prêtait pas tant d'attention que ça. Mais il valait mieux que Tony sorte en état d'arrestation pour ne pas bousiller la couverture de James.

Une fois dehors, Jethro le fit grimper dans le van de surveillance et fit partir le véhicule.

-Heu... Merci patron ? dit Tony d'une voix hésitante. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était indéniable que l'ex-marine était en rogne. Tu me détaches ?

Gibbs lui lança un regard glacial et secoua la tête.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence tendu, ils se garèrent dans le sous-sol de l'agence et Jethro fit descendre Tony et sans le détacher le moins du monde l'entraîna vers sa voiture cette fois.

Il l'aida à monter et attacha sa ceinture de sécurité, DiNozzo avait ses bras coincés entre son dos et le siège de la voiture. La position était pour le moins inconfortable mais Tony avait le sentiment qu'il valait mieux laisser l'ex-marine faire ce que bon lui semblait.

Il avait une confiance absolue en lui et savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas mal.

Enfin il l'espérait.

A dire vrai, sa confiance inébranlable commençait à vaciller un poil depuis une demi-heure.

-Boss? essaya de demander l'Italien.

-Pas maintenant, gronda Gibbs.

Tony n'insista pas et ferma les yeux. Lorsque la voiture stoppa suffisamment pour que Jethro coupe le contact et descende, il osa rouvrir les paupières. Il constata sans véritable surprise qu'ils étaient chez Gibbs. Sa portière s'ouvrit et une main saisit son bras et l'aida à descendre, Jethro le fit se retourner et les menottes cédèrent et libérèrent les poignets engourdis.

Tony sentit des doigts se poser sur les meurtrissures et les caresser doucement, essayant de chasser la douleur.

Son cœur battait à grands coups dans sa poitrine et résonnait dans sa tête. Comme le rythme des basses un peu plus tôt dans le club.

Il osait à peine respirer, encore moins espérer que Gibbs ne l'avait pas emmené chez lui uniquement pour le féliciter de la mission menée à bien.

Les doigts habiles se posèrent un instant sur son cou, effleurant la ligne de ses cheveux.

Puis la main se posa sur son épaule, l'éloignant de la voiture, le poussant légèrement vers la maison, la portière claqua dans la nuit. Tony connaissait par cœur l'allée, il avança sans hésitation, grimpa les marches et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

La main de Jethro à peine posée au creux de son dos.

La porte se referma doucement.

Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de l'ex-marine. Tony sentait que c'était ce qu'attendait Gibbs, qu'il lui donne son accord dans ce qui pouvait se passer maintenant.

Cette porte-là fermée elle aussi, le jeune homme s'arrêta au milieu de la chambre.

Il baissa la tête légèrement. Acceptation pleine et entière de ce qui venait.

Le souffle dans son cou, le murmure à peine perceptible.

-Micro.

Tony hocha la tête et prit la main de Gibbs, la faisant glisser entre la peau de son ventre et le cuir souple du pantalon, le bout des doigts effleura le disque métallique collé au creux de l'aine. Du bout de l'ongle il le décolla et le retira de sa cachette.

A peine plus grand qu'une pièce de cinquante cents, épais de quelques millimètres, le nec plus ultra de la technologie. Il l'examina quelques secondes, pas de bouton on-off. Pas de moyen de le désactiver pour le moment.

Gibbs appliqua la solution qui le caractérisait. Il le laissa tomber par terre et l'écrasa de son talon.

La tension quitta la chambre brusquement, Tony éclata de rire, relevant la tête et tordant le cou pour croiser le regard bleu porcelaine.

-Abby va être en rogne après toi Jay.

-M'n fous, marmonna Jethro contre son cou, les mains caressant le creux des hanches du jeune agent.

-Désolé pour le club, dit Tony doucement.

-Je sais.

-Il m'a juste embrassé.

-Je sais.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Non. C'était le boulot. T'es mon meilleur agent sous couvert. T'as fait ce que tu devais faire.

-Même si ça t'a mis en rogne.

Un grondement lui répondit, Jethro glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt, remontant légèrement caressant le torse musclé du corps collé contre le sien.

-Jethro ?

-Mm ?

-T'arrêtes de me tenter et tu passes à l'action? demanda Tony d'une voix très basse.

Gibbs le fit se retourner et l'embrassa. Hésitant un peu au début, puis réaffirmant sa place dans leur relation bizarre. Essayant de chasser le souvenir de James de la bouche de son jeune amant.

Les mains descendirent et se posèrent de nouveau sur la taille de Tony, rapprochant leurs deux corps.

Il avait besoin de ça. Se prouver que Tony était à lui. Que un mec aussi canon fut-il n'avait pas la moindre chance de lui ravir ce précieux trésor.

-A toi Boss, murmura DiNozzo.

Sa jouissance le prit par surprise, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'un autre contact que celui de cette voix de velours dans son oreille. Il sentit ses genoux se dérober sous lui et ne dut qu'à la présence solide contre lui de Tony de ne pas s'écrouler par terre.

Il l'aida à se déshabiller et l'allongea sur l'immense lit, tirant la couette sur lui, Tony s'éloigna quelques minutes, revint, démaquillé, dé-gothisé...

Il se glissa dans les draps à son tour et posa sa tête sur le même oreiller que Jethro.

Sa main se posa sur son cœur et le battement régulier l'accompagna dans le sommeil.

FIN

* * *

Bisouxmouchous

San


End file.
